


Gordian Problems

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Humor, Knotting, Mid-Fuck, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Four times Dan knotted his omegas (and his beta) (and his alpha).





	

**Author's Note:**

> A part of The Pack Verse! Written for a prompt sent to my Tumblr requesting a fic where Dan knots everyone. Theseus came up with the title, all credit to them!

_”Dan!”_ Arin was wheezing into the crook of Dan’s shoulder, his fingertips biting into the bony blades as his body jerked up into Dan’s hips. Dan had lost his words and most of his control; he was trying to drive Arin through the mattress and Arin was frantically reaching down to tug his own dick.

“Oh fuck baby,” he whined, head falling back. Dan swore that he saw his eyes roll back into his head as Arin jerked and shivered in his embrace. The press of Dan’s knot against his ass made him clench down, but for Dan there was nothing but the heat of rutting and coming, rutting and coming, until he felt pleasantly empty and satisfied.

His body smushed Arin’s rounded bottom down and between them. Minutes passed as Dan wheezed and Arin panted, but Arin recovered far more quickly than Dan – he poked Dan’s shoulder. “Not gonna move, are ya?”

“J…roll me over?” he mumbled into Arin’s neck. He smelled so nice when he was in heat, and Dan felt so comfortable, and they were knotted so deep and true that separation felt like an impossibility. 

“I’m stuck on my stomach, dude. You weigh nothing but the angle’s all weird…”

Dan whined. Arin laughed. “Like cuddling with a straw doll.” But he somehow rolled them onto their sides, and he rubbed Dan’s back until he fell asleep.

*** 

Suzy was riding Dan frantically, her polished black nails the only trace of make-up left on her body, her head lolling backward, sweat glazing her ivory throat. 

Dan was falling apart underneath her, his hair a cotton candy mess, his cheeks bright red. “Fuck! Gonna come,” he warned her. His hand reached for her sex and clumsily ground against her clit. “C’mon baby, come on…” 

“Knot me!” she demanded, grinding herself hard against his cock, chanting it, flexing around his cock. Her fingers joined his on her sex and together they managed to rub her clit and make her come. The last thing Dan felt before he blasted into her was her sex squeezing him painfully tight as she screamed. And she was so, so tight, so strong, so powerful - Dan would recognize the slippery squeeze of her anywhere.

Dan watched her slide forward with bleary eyes. She slumped onto his chest and for ages they lay together, bit by bit coming back to life. 

He could feel her nuzzling his chest hair and cooed, craning his neck to kiss her soft black hair. She relaxed utterly into his touch.

“I guess we’re not going anywhere for awhile,” she said, making a face as she felt Dan’s dick pump more come into her, his knot keeping everything inside. The clean-up was not going to be fun but as far as Dan was concerned it was so worth it.

He shivered. “Guess not,” Dan said. He stroked her flank. “So. Y’come here often?”

She groaned at his terrible joke but there was a laugh hidden deep in there too.

*** 

Holly was burning hot. Her face was bright pink as Dan loomed over her, his lips pecking up and down her throat, and Dan was fucking her wildly under the rapidly circulating fan hovering over their little bed in the cabin.

The kids were out. Arin and Suzy and Ross were trying to teach them how to kayak and they’d be gone for hours, which meant he and Holly could do whatever they wanted, for as long as they wanted, in any position they so desired. Which was why he’d eaten Holly toward insensibility before sliding his cock home and pounding her hard and true through a couple of gushy orgasms.

Simple dreams, he reasoned, were the best ones.

Holly wasn’t complaining. God, she looked like an omegaspoitation fantasy under him, her cock creaming every time Dan packed another inch of his dick into her hot, wet pussy. She was giving back as good as she got, whimpering shyly, her body telling him what her lips couldn’t.

Dan was close, was babbling. “Sweetie, sweetie,” he was singing, collapsing onto her belly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, “can I give it to you?”

“Yes!” She arched her neck, her nails going to his back, scoring downward. The tip of his middle finger found her clit and she sobbed as she came. Her orgasm tugged his knot out, and Dan pushed himself into her, his own head falling back on a shout.

Holly threw her arms and legs around him as he hilted himself. Dan ground himself into her, sobbing into her neck as he lost it and came into her hot, welcoming softness.

She was kissing his shoulder, his thigh shaking against the back of her hand as he tried to come back down to earth. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled into her neck.

“Thank you,” She smiled into his shoulder. When his knot went back down he’d wrap them both up in a comforter, just in case someone came home earlier than expected.

*** 

“Are you trying to make me explode?”

Dan was staring up at Ross. Ross with his unimpressed expression as he basically did power sit-ups on Dan’s dick. “Ross,” he whined. 

“It’s bad enough you have a weirdly huge dick, but really? Your knot? You like expect me to walk, don’t you?” Now he was all but squat-dancing. 

“Jesus, Ross,” Dan complained, though it was a very mild complaint. He was getting ridden and Ross was pretty well-lubed. 

“We have four daughters, y’know. I don’t know how you expect me to explain it to them.” But he was almost smirking now. His chest was bright red, and Ross’ own dick was hard and trembling against Dan’s hand, so who the hell was he trying to fool.

“You don’t have to explain it to half of them,” Dan said sourly. “Believe me, I know. Can I just..fucking knot you?”

“Aww. Sunrise, sunset, Tevye. And yes, you may.”

“Oh my God,” Dan wheezed. He was laughing and coming at the same time, which was the best of all possible worlds. He drove up into Ross and held him down onto his lap by a single hand, writhing as he pumped up into him.

Dan worked a clumsy hand over his partner’s dick. Ross’ eyes crossed as he came against his own belly, Dan’s chest, a bit of his hair, grunting as he felt Dan’s knot press hard into his depths. 

Ross leaned back against Dan’s knees and huffed. “Huh. I guess that’s worth having to crawl around all day tomorrow.”

Dan groaned and rubbed his red face against the inside of his arm. He loved his pack, warts and all.


End file.
